User talk:Roranoa zoro
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Roranoa zoro test Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Mornin...I really like the way you send messages on this wikia, really cool, I hope your project will work, but till now it isn't very incredible, how much will it take to finish it? 14:34, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Yo here is fun pun to start you new Wiki "I wonder why the baseball was getting bigger? but then it hit me." wish you best luck and great success Monkey.D.Me 04:40, June 26, 2011 (UTC) My Bad Woah, sorry dude. I didn't think leaving that would be a big deal. I still don't see a consiquence, but it's your wiki and I'll respect that. 17:19, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Bot test This message was sent by a bot. 08:37, June 25, 2013 (UTC) ---- ---- ---- -- 09:30, June 25, 2013 (UTC)-- 09:30, June 25, 2013 (UTC)-- 09:30, June 25, 2013 (UTC)-- Human Test This message was sent by a human. 13:12, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Hello Zoro My name is Phantom, I'm the founder of the Toriko Fan Fiction Wiki, and I'm sure you probably heard all these rumors and ideas that I just want to be the boss of everyone from the Toriko Wiki. However, it's far from the truth, all I'm doing is trying to give the series of Toriko the proper fanon it deserves. I wish to extend an invitation to come by and see for Yourself if it is bad or not. Here is the link to the wiki, decide for yourself if I am a bad person, not just by what the administration say about me. I hope you join, you really seem like a good writer and it would be interesting to see what kind of characters and ingredients you can come up with. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 20:54, July 16, 2014 (UTC) About your snowy sidebar I stumbled upon this very helpful wiki, and noticed your glorious animated snow on the sidebar (the chat box, achievements). I was really wondering how you did that and how I could get it on my own wiki. OWL 18:41, November 22, 2014 (UTC)